


Secret Desires

by TheClassics4



Series: spinner!Rum x Belle [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClassics4/pseuds/TheClassics4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is starting to have feelings for the spinner who took her in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Desires

Belle tried not to think of him in that way. She really did. Rumpelstiltskin had been nothing but kind to her. His relationship with Bae was better than any she’d had with either of her parents. He was a friend. And nothing more.

Still, she found herself more and more attracted to him. He was sweet with her, barely even speaking when she first arrived. He had watched her though. As he spun and she cleaned, he would watch her. His eyes would stray from his work every few minutes to look, then immediately snap back to the wheel.

It didn’t bother her. Men had watched her her entire life. At least Rumpelstiltskin had the courtesy not to gawk openly at her. His shyness was refreshing.

When had these thoughts started? She really didn’t know. Belle had been trying to pinpoint that for some time. There had been no discussion of sex between them. He blushed when she even brought up her past suitors. It seemed, all of a sudden, one morning, she’d woken up and he’d been irresistible.

He wasn’t necessarily a handsome man. Signs of poverty wrinkling his skin, staining his teeth, making his hair grey, but even so…Belle couldn’t help but look at his lips when he talked, gaze at the skin of his chest when he leaned over, watch his fingers rub the muscle of his knee. The girls at her father’s court would have thought her insane for having such thoughts about a mere spinner—especially one such as Rumpelstiltskin.

She’d come behind him while he sat at the wheel, placing her hands on his shoulders. It was an act she’d done many times before and he didn’t tense when he felt her. His shoulders were so thin and Belle squeezed them a few times, knowing he could get sore from doing his job for such long hours.

His fingers moved so quickly, turning the yarn in such a graceful manner, thoughts of what else he could do with them made her more than a little weak. Had he ever used such movements on a woman? Had he ever thought to?

“You never did show me,” she said, trying to distract herself before she flushed any darker.

“Show you what, dear?”

“You said you would show me how to spin,” she said, coming around to his side and planting herself on the ground beside him.

“Uh…alright. Here, take this,” he handed her the string of wool and placed her hand on the wheel. “Just slip it through there, and turn.”

Belle followed his instruction and the string was sharply tugged from her hand, knotting around itself and the needle.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed as he reached to untangle the mess, “Bit slower next time.”

“Right,” Belle said watching him pull roughly on the string and she reached out to help him. With a small sound of defeat, he let her work on it. It wasn’t really tangled, just wound up tightly around the needle. It was surprising that he wouldn’t have been able to get it undone on his own.

“It’s just—” she said, turning to him. But she stopped, he was looking at her again, his eyes at the front of her dress. When she spoke, she startled him and she giggled.

“I—I’m sorry,” he stammered and pushed back from her. He’d forgotten his walking stick in his haste and was using the table to lean on as he walked to the small stove. Belle didn’t know why he was so afraid. Perhaps it had been his wife. Anytime he spoke of her it made him unbearably sad, which he tried to cover with false cheerfulness.

“Rumpel,” Belle said, standing. She’d had enough of tip-toeing around him. Obviously they liked each other well enough and Belle wasn’t going to sit around waiting for him any longer.

“Do you want tea?” he asked, still stumbling over his words.

“Rumpel,” she came around behind him, placing her hands on his sides. He froze, every muscle under her palms tense. “I like you.”

He licked his lips and would not look at her. When she chanced a small kiss to his neck, his breath caught. He was trembling everywhere, but behind the surprise—the fear—she could see it. He wanted her.

Smiling, she slipped between him and the stove, letting her lips press against his. She had to work for a few minutes for him to actually respond to her, but slowly, he kissed her back. A few times, he tried to pull away and speak. Protest against what they were doing, but they were weak and when she asked him if he didn’t want her, he eagerly shook his head.

“No, of course, you’re beautiful.” His arms were still wrapped around her, but he ducked his head so he wouldn’t have to look at her, “You’re perfect.”

His compliment made her smile and she kissed him again in thanks, which he seemed startled by. She ran her hands down his arms then back up through his sleeves. When this didn’t frighten him into releasing her, she pulled her hands from his arms and slowly untied the belt at his waist.

His breath caught, but he didn’t stop her. Underneath the clothing, she could see how strained he was. The stiff thing poked at his cotton trousers. His belt was abandoned on the floor and next, she focused on his pants. For only a second, he grabbed her hand shying his hips away from her.

“I—I don’t want to disappoint you.” Gaston had never been much of a lover to her. He’d used her as his own release, barely thinking of her pleasure. Rumpelstiltskin would be attentive to her, at least she hoped.

“You won’t,” she assured him, but she dropped her hands anyway. For a moment, he toyed with the drawstring around his waist then nodded. Belle did nothing to help him, wanting him to prove he could do it without her.

Clearing his throat, he finally pushed the trousers down. It was a familiar thing that he needn’t have feared would disappoint her. Belle smiled at him before kissing him and he seemed relieved, letting out a sigh as he put his hands on her hips. Had he thought she would laugh at him or be disgusted?

Suddenly, with himself so exposed, he seemed to feel much more at ease. His hands were steady as he unlaced her dress, moving almost as quickly as when he spun. There was an urgency in him to undress her and when she was finally free of her clothing, he barely took the time to look at her. She appreciated it, she’d lost weight since she’d arrived and no longer felt as beautiful as she had.

He hobbled a bit when he led her to his small bed and she straightened him as she sat on the bed. Only now did his shyness return to him, when she was eyelevel with his hips. But she took the swelled shaft in her palm and kissed the tip of it, making him falter as he was trying to remove his shirt.

Belle couldn’t help but grin and, after gaining a bit more of his composure, he ripped the shirt from his head and urged her back to the bed.

Immediately, he pushed himself inside her, gripping her hips to bring her closer. He was straining, she could tell, his knee sinking lower and lower behind him as he pushed into her. She tried to meet with him, pulling him with her legs while still trying to kiss him.

Her heart was pounding wildly, pulsing pleasure between her legs with each beat. Rumpelstiltskin was reaching farther inside her, groaning when she tightened her legs. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling herself tensing to an almost painful degree.

Belle started awake, the feeling between her legs too powerful to sleep through any longer.

She rubbed the dream from her eyes, then remembering where she sat, looked around frantically. But Rumpelstiltskin was nowhere in the small hut. She remembered now. He’d taken Bae with him to the market yesterday and said he wouldn’t return until late that night, leaving Bae at his grandmother’s house for one more night.

The book she’d been reading still sat on the table in front of her. She sighed as she closed it. It was not the first time Rumpelstiltskin had entered her dreams. Every time he came, it was the same. Whether she lay out in the open as she did now, or in the small bed nook where she slept, she awoke feeling desperately aroused and fighting the urge to throw Rumpelstiltskin down against the nearest surface.

Of course she didn’t do such a thing.

But now, it was almost unbearable. What was she to do about the overpowering throb inside her? Usually, it left her in a few minutes. But the longer she sat, the more uncomfortable she became. With a final glance over her shoulder, she reached for the hem of her dress. She needed some kind of touch there.

Before she’d been married, her maids had always told her never to touch between her legs. That was a sacred place for only her husband. After the wedding, she’d awoken to Gaston jerking on himself many nights. Only after she realized it would give her the pleasure she wanted did she finally let her hands explore through herself.

A few rubs though her cotton undergarments wasn’t enough and she slipped forward in her chair, leaning on the table as she slipped two fingers down the front. The wetness had seeped into the material and Belle pushed it out of the way.

One finger slipped so easily into herself and when she curled it around, she winced, pushing her forehead on the edge of the table. Another finger slipped inside, both moving at a speed slower than she would have liked. She stifled down a moan when her thumb brushed over the most sensitive place.

And finally, when her fingers dug down even further, she shuddered against herself. Her body clutched at her fingers while she thrust them up and selfishly drew all the pleasure she could from herself.

“Belle?”

Her heart stopped at Rumpelstiltskin’s voice and she snapped into a sitting position. Her hand was still buried inside her, but from behind, he wouldn’t be able to tell she had her dress up.

Her face burned, but she met his shocked gaze, “I thought you weren’t going to be back until later.”

“I, uh,” he finally looked away from her to untie his cloak, giving her a chance to withdraw her sticky fingers from herself. “I found a cart coming this way.”

“Oh, good,” Belle said, trying to wipe her fingers on her apron as casually as she could.

“Are you alright?” Rumpelstiltskin asked, limping toward the table.

“Yeah, yeah. Just, uh, headache,” she lied, slumping her forehead back on the table.

“Oh…do you want some tea?”

“That’s alright. You don’t have to,” she said.

Her dreams really did a good likeness of him. He even wore the same ratted clothing she’d seen him take off. He gazed down at her and his expression was damn impossible to read. She hadn’t heard when he’d come in; he could have seen nothing. Or he could have seen everything.

The thought still made her cheeks burn, but he shuffled his feet a few times before nodding, “I think I’ll get you some. You look a little feverish.”


End file.
